Just a little fun?
by SkylordLucy
Summary: TFA STORY:Autobot Marceline is captured by a Decipticon! She is then forced too become one too, but can outsmart them pretty easily right? She is the smartest of the crew (Wich is pretty true) but no! She falls in love with the seconde in command Starscream "Marcie: Wtf?"
1. Captured

"This is boring!" I thought as I was waiting for the guys to come back. "Yea..Hey want too play video games?" Sari asked me. "Naw, i'd break the controler, my hands are to big." I then wiggled my fingers showing her so. She then slouched while sitting and sighned. "Ughhhh, im soooo bordddd!" Sari said, "Meee tooooooo noooowwww caaaannn weeee stoop talking like this?" I said laughing a bit. I was pretty much the most mature next to Prowl and Optimus, they always call me 'Marcie' though its kinda annoying, everyone does! I then turned the news on seeing the action. "A giant flying carier jet has been spoted North bound in down town Detroit! Run and take cover before the Autobots come, more information will be coming soon." The news reported said before going onto the weather. "Oh my glob! I have to go now!" I then took off into the sky, it was Starscream we had the same viechal transportation, I wanted to fly so I waited. So I caught up with him quickly "Hey Flyboy!" I yelled he then transformed into robot mode, I did too and tackled him to the ground, "AHH! GET OFF ME!" He kept screaming. "Oh can you yell a little louder I cant hear you!" I said teasing as the crew finally arived, Bee taking a video the others chuckling. I than sat on Starscreams back, "Sorry Flyboy, but your grounded!" Flyboy was my cute little nickname for him, I thought up of it from the first time I met him! He was fast and well stupied, so thats how I thought of that. "C'om on Marcie, get off him.." Prime said "Awww but we were having so much fun!" I said smirking. Before I knew it he then was flying..WITH ME, he was carrying me away "Hey Flyboy! Slag off!" I said trying to kick him. "MARCIE!" I herd the others scream as I was taken away, he was taking me to an odd shaped mountain he then dived into a hole into the middle. "What the...?" I said quietly, then it was the D-con base, I was seriously slagged now! I should have never done this! I really regret calling Starscream Flyboy for all these times..NOT! xD Wow you actually thought I regret, HAHAHAHA! Anyway, back to the story. So he then let me down holding the back of my hands so I couldn't escape. "OH LOOK! MARCIE! ITS BEEN SO LONG!" Blitzwing's random face then came up to hug me. "I LOVE YOUR WORK! ITS SO FUNNY!" His face then changed to his icy face. "Oh zes' I vouve' jour' amazing work. Espacially za' vun' avout' Vyvoy!" I knew he ment 'flyboy' or Starscream, and Starscream was blushing. I then leaned back Flyboy almost like a pillow or wall, he was then blushing more. "Blitz, get the camara.." I whisperd and he did so and took a picture of Starscream blushing. "HEY how dare you Blitzwing I order you to give that camara here, now!" Star then yelled. "Well I suppose you might just have too chase him too get it, huh Sta- Flyboy!" I almost called him Starscream. "Starscream, you fool don't fall for it." Megatron then came in saying hotly. "Shes a new recruit so treat her like a Decipticon.." He then smirked. "What!?" Starscream and I then said together, "I will not in all of the universe train with someone who calls me a idotic nickname called 'flyboy'!" He said "And I refuse too work with someone as..As stupied and rude as him! Plus im an Autobot, Megajerk!" I said escaping Flyboy's grip and putting my face in Megatron's just an inch a way from a kiss. He was then frowning looking a bit mad at me at the same time. _Not a good idea.. _I thought, everyone than had eyes on me, Lugnut who was standing in the corner with his mouth open was just terrified, even Starscream wouldn't dare call Megatron that. I then pecked him on the lips with no fear the others than gasped, Megatron just not moving and blushing, also he was still as a stone. I then walked away, into some random bed quarters. "What the slag just happend!?" Blitzwing's hot face said, "Hmm.." Starscream was thinking and was blushing too, but Megatron then slouched into his throne. Wich was not good so he then sat up straight, and thinked, Starscream then went to where I was. I was in his sleeping quarters. "What are you doing in here Flyboy?" I said sleepy and blushing a bit "This is _my _quarters, get out." "Well then where will I sleep? I don't even want too be here!" I growled, "Oooo well why don't you just go sleep with your boyfriend Megatron or should I say 'Megajerk'!" He joked having a bit fun. "POUNCE!" I then pounced on him! (FUN FACT!: Marcie usaully says things when she does them for added effect! Anyway thanks for reading!) "GAH!" We then rolled around wreslting on the floor until I finally got a hold of his neck and sat on him. 'HAH! Marceline the vampire queen 2, Flyboy 0!" I teased, then getting off him and streaching like a cat.


	2. Training for Douche Bags!

I then dragged him out and then took down the sigh that said in bold **'Starscream' ** and drew with my blue pen Marceline.  "Hey!" he said, "I'm learning from you Flyboy, U taught me to have a so called bad mind?" I then helped him up and smiled faintly as he didn't smile at all. "Hey Blitz, your now my offical camara man, lets go upload the pictures to Swindle! I'm sure he'll like them." I then smirked, Starscream of course was not happy. "OH YAY!" Blitzwing's random face said as he then started dancing. "Great job Marcie you got him started!" Flyboy said. "Only my friends call me that, Flyboy." "Oh for the love of slag! Stop flirting!" Lugnut then said stepping out of the shadows, "Am not!" Flyboy and I said. As we argued Blitzwing was taking a video on my camara, it was specially made for me by Prof. Zundac, he saw I had a odd facination for wanting to remember funny moments so thats why he made me it. Wich was a bad idea and it was taken away from me because I did to many bad things with it.. So to break the tension I then put my hand on my back like a fin and made almost like a cat face and looked at them. "LAND SHARK!" "Whats wrong with you?" Starscream said with his completly confuesd face "Just trying to break the tension.." I pouted. "Ugh..Im so bord, c'om on Blitz, lets go somewhere, your coming to Star you should get out a bit more..C'om on!" I then transformed and flew out of the top Blitzwing following me Starcream amazingly doing so to. He then flew up to me in my speed " Hey Flyboy, wanna race?" "Oh please, I would-" Before he finished I whiped quickly past him knocking him out of the sky."HEY! This is only training so let a pro show you how!" I ignored as he caught up with me. He then boomed past me knocking me out of the sky into the water, "Bastard! How dare you!" I said as I was in the water I knew he couldn't hear me but I wish he would. "Blitz!" I flew up too him "Pranking time!" "OOO YAY! I HOPE IT'S FLYBOY!" Blitzwing then started dancing in the air. "Okay-dokey! What the slag..Did I just say 'okay-dokey?'" "Yep!" "Bloody brillant! Well atleast Starscream will say it to with this prank! Lets get back to the base!" So we then flew back to the base, flyboy still thinking were racing. "Okay so." I then got a holograpic image of the internet and then typed in 'Youtube' it was a social site for humans that Sari told me about it. "_Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows alala blah blah blah blah blah were together, brighter then a something, something hmm hmm hmm hmm yea yea yea.. _**Oh primus!" **I herd Flyboy say as he came back I hacked into his intercome and put that music in there. "HAHAHAH!" Blitz and I were laughing like crazy! We watched as Starscream banged his head on the wall and I was taking a video of the entire freak out.

**Song: It will not work but it's called Sunshine lollipops and Rainbows by Lesly Gore!**

"What is that horrible racket!?" Megatron walked in pissed off for the horrible and loud music that Blitzwing and I liked but he liked it more though. "UGH! THEY HACKED MY INTERCOME!" Flyboy then pointed at me and Blitzwing, I loved my nickname for Starscream I thought it was cute."Oh brillant.." Megatron hissed as he then came and opened a can of his special oil. "Whats so special about that stuff anyway?" I asked, "Special blend, don't ask." He frowned. "Hey how come you never smile Megatron?" Blitz then asked. "Oh slag you pissed him off more than enough! Great job Blitz!" I whisperd, Megatron the growled and walked away. "Grouch..." I whisperd, Starscream then pounced on me he was certinally pissed of now. "Woah! Flyboy hands off!" "I will 'hands off' when you remove this fucking music!" he yelled. "No need to go over bord with words! Jeez!" Blitz wing was not there at all, some friend! He had me pinned down and was holding my hands down when it was supposed to be the other way around! I was supposed to be on him and hold his hand down. He was on me and certinally not getting off ti'll I turned it off. So I got on my interface and then turned it off, he was still on me and I felt warm and nice even though I was pretty mad and was being held down. "So um...Can you get off me, Flyboy?" He then got off me sitting up, as I then pounced on him I **had** to get the last word. He was blushing and just didn't had an expression on his face but I then got off him and walked away. Akward silence! We were both blushing and then Blitz randomly popped up in front of me and took a picture. "Smile for de' camara Mar-Mar! 3" "Eeeep!" Starscream then smirked "I now have a cute little nick-name for you, Mar-Mar!" He put his arms around me from behind making me blush more. _That fucking bastard! How dare he!?_ I thought, he was getting the last laugh, This was not okay.


	3. Who Gets the Last Laugh?

For after what happend, I was not satisfied, so I thought I should call my friends in privite! So I got on a intercome with Optimus. "Prime...Prime...Optimus! You there?" It was pretty crackly but thankfully the message got threw! "Marceline! Oh dear primus! Were are you! What has Starscream done to you? Did he spark-bond with you, if so I will-" "Everythings fine, they want me to become a D-con to but I don't want to, I havn't told them any information though!" I said. "Oh well good, were are you though? We should and have to come rescue you!" "I-I..I cant i'm sorry Optimus, tell Sari i'm okay though, okay? You have to promise not to look for me got it?" "Marceline what are you hid-" "Promise?" "What...Well fine, but you better be okay! Just call if you need help.." The talk then stoped, I was crushed I felt like I betrayed them so I pulled the covers over my face, it was still Flyboy's bed I just took his room he was staying somewhere else though. I guess everything was okay? Right? Like of course i'm away from my best friends, but I made a new one! Blitz and Lugnut, i'm not sure about Flyboy but eh, giver take! So I curled up in the covers and fell asleep quietly, having a dream about my plan for the last laugh.

**THE NEXT DAY!**

I woke up and got out of the room, and took some of Megatron's 'special blend' and heated it. I then took a swig of it, woah..This stuff is...Is... "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" Oh god! This stuff was strong. "HAHAHA WOW THIS STUFF IS AMAZING!" Starscream then walked out of his room and threw an oil can at me "ITS 5:00 IN THE MORNING! Shut up already!" My head then swivled back wards I didn't even turn around. "Oh my fucking...How does this even happen!?" Starscream was panicking now as I came up and kissed him and ran around crazy, I was hyper. I think Megatron never sleeps and has extra caffinated coffe. "Mrphhhhh!" Starscream was not amused at all, he then got stais lock cuffs and put them on me, I was in stasi lock."HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I kept laughing. "AWW COME ON STARSCREAM GET ME OUT! LETS GO RACE OR FLY! OR HAVE FUN! OR GO PLAY BALL, OR GO-" He then coverd my mouth, this was obviously annoying to him, so he then tried some of the oil I had from the same can and nothing happend. "Whats wrong with you? Hmm, well it's a good thing I was a professer a quite long time ago!" "WHY SO FANCY ALL OF THE SUDDEN STAR BOB SQUARE SCREAM!?" I was crazy i had no idea what was happening, but that insulted him so much that he punched himself. "Ugh...This is going to last for a while! Blitzwing! Take care of your 'friend' i'm going back too sleep!" He said clrearly annoyed. After a hour or so, the effects wore off! So it's good! Later on I decided on going out side for some freash air, maybe Prowl would be out there, maybe? So as I flew out something hit me "HEY, your not going any where, it's broad day light! Do you have a processer crash?" Starscream said planely. "So I _know_ it's day time! Whats wrong with you?" I said, some new annoying fight coming on. "Autobots can pretty much see us at day! _Mar-Mar_!" He said hotly, "Well exuse me! I am an autobot, not a Decepticon!" I said. "Well you soon will be one of us! Even if Megatron, Lug-idot, or me have to make you!" He said mad. "Oh slacker please!" I learned that from the internet, unstead of a female use of words for a dog called 'bitch' I used slacker beacuse I knew he wouldn't understand if I used bitch. But he was now 'P.O' more than enough, he almost hit me but I it was time! Who gets the last laugh, me of course! "Firefight?"I asked smirking. "Firefight? More like get you into a repare station for the next to milli-cycles!" He said smiling like a manic.

* * *

Next chapter: -


End file.
